1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved pocket door assembly, and it relates more particularly to a new and improved pocket-door assembly having distinct advantages of convenient installation in a door frame opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pocket-door assemblies have become an increasingly preferred door system in the construction of residential and commercial building structures. Typically, the pocket-door assembly is mounted within a rough opening provided in a non-bearing partition wall, for example, prior to the installation of plasterboard or another similar wall surface covering. In such an assembly, it is common to suspend the door on a pair of trolley assemblies which ride in a track disposed over the top of the door, and therefore, the door is opened by, essentially, rolling it into a pocket formed by the door assembly and wall surface covering. The advantages of such a system reside in the ability of the pocket assembly to store the door while it is in a open position and thus avoid dedication of room space as is necessary to accommodate a standard hinged door, for example. In order to insure convenience of installation, known pocket-door assemblies are prefabricated structures intended to be inserted into a framed door opening with little or no field modification of the assembly. To this end, pocket-door assemblies of a known type have a multi-component header assembly which includes a pair of generally elongate metallic track members each having a C-shaped cross section and arranged in side-by-side relation so as to receive a trolley assembly fixed to the upper edge of the door. The track members are in closely spaced relation with the open sides of their C-shaped cross section facing one another whereby for stability the trolley assemblies can be constructed with pairs of rollers, each roller of a pair disposed in a respective channel of each track as the trolley assembly translates within the space defined between the two track members. To suspend the tracks within the rough door opening, the ends of the tracks are provided with brackets which may be nailed to vertical side members of the rough frame. The typical pocket-door assembly further includes pairs of relatively thin stud members secured to the floor by bracket members and attached at their upper ends to the metal tracks. The stud members are each fixed to the floor by a bracket member and are attached at their upper ends to the header assembly. The studs therefore serve to provide nailing surfaces adjacent to the finished door opening and thereby define a pocket within which the door can move translationally to assume an open position. To further provide nailing surfaces for the wall covering, the pocket-door header assembly includes wooden strip members fastened along the outer walls of the tracks.
Although prefabricated pocket-door assemblies of the foregoing type are relatively simple to install, it would be desirable to further simplify their construction such that additional manufacturing and installation economies can be achieved. In particular, these assemblies have the disadvantage of comprising a multi-component header assembly which involves a number of manufacturing steps to fabricate. In addition, it would desirable to provide a pocket-door assembly having increased strength whereupon it is capable of supporting, over extended periods of time, wall surface coverings such as ceramic tile, for example, which are easily damaged by vibration occurring with repeated opening and closing of the door.